source_codefandomcom-20200213-history
Stanleyparable.com Source Code
The Stanley Parable | The Stanley Parable Buy on Steam! Facebook Twitter Email Devblog → The Stanley Parable a Galactic Cafe game The Stanley Parable is an exploration of story, games, and choice. Except the story doesn't matter, it might not even be a game, and if you ever actually do have a choice, well let me know how you did it. Buy on Steam! Or, download the demo Free! What everyone's saying It's not the fact that The Stanley Parable makes you think about the nature of choice in games that makes it extraordinary. It's the fact that it does so while simultaneously managing to be a wildly entertaining, hilarious, and surprising experience. 9/10 Gamespot It's this bouncing between serious tone and irreverence that makes The Stanley Parable so special. You never know what to expect. 10/10 Joystiq Where so many games that aspire to be more than games end up less than any form of art, Stanley Parable strives, and then succeeds. 10/10 Destructoid Astoundingly labyrinthine onion-like layers of narrative tangents the player can embark on in what feels like the unholy interactive offspring of Inception, Being John Malkovich and Portal. Eurogamer About the game The Stanley Parable is a first person exploration game. You will play as Stanley, and you will not play as Stanley. You will follow a story, you will not follow a story. You will have a choice, you will have no choice. The game will end, the game will never end. Contradiction follows contradiction, the rules of how games should work are broken, then broken again. This world was not made for you to understand. But as you explore, slowly, meaning begins to arise, the paradoxes might start to make sense, perhaps you are powerful after all. The game is not here to fight you; it is inviting you to dance. Based on the award-winning 2011 Source mod of the same name, The Stanley Parable returns with new content, new ideas, a fresh coat of visual paint, and the stunning voicework of Kevan Brighting. For a more complete and in-depth understanding of what The Stanley Parable is, please try out the free demo. Awards and stuff Credits Written and Designed by Davey Wreden and William Pugh Narrated by Kevan Brighting Additional Level Design Collin Eddings Jack Parsons Programming Jesus Higueras Modeling Andreas Jorgensen Sound Design Robin Arnott Eduardo Ortiz Original Music Blake Robinson Yiannis Ioannides Christiaan Bakker Additional Voicework Lesley Staples Aviva Pinchas Jenny Kuglin Additional Music “The Floating World” from Pillars of Light by Siddhartha Barhnoorn “Who Likes to Party” by Kevin Macleod “The Elevator Bossa Nova” by www.bensound.com Stanley character skin Taggart Dean Darko Original Artwork Miika Lahti Simon Boxer Animation Ry Soderberg Maxime Lebled Webmaster Shane Sweeney Translators French - Maxime Lebled German - Matthias Zarzecki Italian - Enrico Donati, Alessio Innocenti Portuguese - Nuno Pinto, Jose Vieira Brazilian Portuguese - Nicholas Gaertner, Villela de Lucca Spanish - Nicolas Rey Polish - Ewa Monika Wółkiewicz Hungarian - David Mariai Russian - Rostislav ‘Klarden’ Barchiy, R. Kaita aka Shatobrion Dutch - Leon Charmant Danish - Niels Gade, Jack Conradsen A Galactic Cafe game. Site design by Sam Mularczyk Facebook Twitter Contact Have Steam? You need Steam installed to download and play the demo. Got it Open Steam Don't have it Download Steam Category:Articles Category:Articles